Nakigahara - Könnyek földje
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: SasuIta yaoival érkezem, de vigyázz, kedves Olvasó! Ez most nem cukormázas, szívmelengető szerelem. Sasuke egy bárban dolgozik, Itachi ott van a vendégek között. Aka-chan felkérésére írtam, véleménye: "Aranyközépút. Vicces, szexi, elmélkedő." Inkább elmélkedő, mint az előző kettő. Rágósabb falat, a múlt nem olyan szép, mint lennie kéne. Ihlet: The GazettE: Nakigahara


Nakigahara  
Könnyek földje

Megőrülhetek vajon? Szabad nekem egyáltalán? Akármi legyen is a válasz, nagyon valószínű, hogy erre a kegyesen sima útra lépek – akár perceken belül, ha nem hallgattatja el valaki a 200 decibellel rikácsoló bandát, mely a bár színpadán produkálja magát a közönségnek.

Ötven főnek minek fanservice? Ötven fő miért köteles elveszíteni a hallását? Nem értem én ezt.

Nem is kell, hála az égnek, mert én csak a báros fiú vagyok, és feladatom egyszerű: elcsábítani mindenkit, és pénzt keresni. Erre még talán én is képes vagyok. A basszus és a dob a mellkasomban dübörög, ki akar szakadni a belsőmből, de nem engedem. Már az enyém, átveszem a ritmust, áthangolom a szívverésem.

A főnököm előre tisztázta a feladatom: mindenkitől legalább kétszeres árat kapni. Nekem pedig ez nem jelenthet problémát.

Kicsit szomorú a szívem, de nem számít. A testemmel azt csinálnak, amit csak szeretnének, engem nem érdekel, a lelkem fala pedig minden támadásnak ellenáll. Nem kell félteni, hiszen én vagyok az eszköz: a vágy és a hatalom eszköze. Ennek a kettőnek behódolok, és semmi másnak.

Elkapom következő áldozatom. Óvatosan ártatlan pillantás, halk, dorombolásszerű hang, melyet nem hall, mikor közel hajolok hozzá, leheletem a nyakát csiklandozza, alig érezhetően bőréhez érek, ennyi a varázs: a borravalóm az egekben.

Így folytatódik ez, sokáig, nagyon sokáig, harminc után elvesztem a fonalat. Emlékszem a nemrég megkötött fogadásomra, melyet még aznap megnyertem. Talán nem volt szép, de kellett. Már nem feltételezik rólam, hogy kielégíthetetlen vagyok, hanem tudják.

Voltak, akik megjegyezték, nem követendő a féktelen életmód, nem hallgattam rájuk. Nekem férfi és nő kell, felváltva, vegyesen, külön-külön és együtt, csak legyen. Ez az egyetlen, ami még szabad nekem, ha már a cigi és a pia elfogyott. Nekem munkám van, és a munkám ez első és egyetlen, amit teljesítenem kell. Minden más csak ezután jön.

Mikor éppen nincs vendég a pultnál, törölgetem a poharakat, és van időm elmélyülni az eddig félredobott gondolataimban. Ilyenkor a fényes üvegen megcsillanó kék és vörös fények között ott vannak azok az emlékeim, melyeket nem érdemes felemlegetni: a tegnapi félig elszívott cigim, vagy a múlt heti srác, aki nálam hagyta a számát, egy ismert meleg bár akciós kuponja, azok a dolgok, melyek bevésődtek az emlékközpontomba, s valamiért kitörölhetetlennek bizonyulnak. Mint egy idegesítő dallam, melyet ugyanez a banda játszott valamelyik nap. Valamiért – ha akarnám, se tudnám megmondani, miért – mindegyik mögött ott van az a mindentudó, ónix szempár.

Valamilyen különös okból kifolyólag minden emlékem közepén a bátyám áll, az egyetlen testvérem, aki éjről éjre eljön ide, ebbe a szörnyű fészekbe, ahol festett szemekkel és vágyakozó pillantásokkal találkozik, és leküzdi magában azt a gyilkos ellenszenvet, melyet minden egyes férfi ellen érez, aki csak rám néz. Csak mi vagyunk egymásnak, ezért vigyáz rám ennyire. Kettőnk közül a kisöcs a lázadó, és a megfontolt, felnőtt báty nyakán él, nem bánik vele jól. A megfáradt, de fiatal arc soha nem tükröz haragot vagy megbánást, amiért befogadta ezt a gyilkost – én mindenkit tönkreteszek, aki a közelembe kerül. Ilyen a természetem, és még van egy ember, aki elvisel. Még mindig nem köszöntem meg neki.

Valahogy mindig a torkomra forr, sosincs elég erőm hozzá. Talán a pohártörölgetős ábrándozásaim egyik alkalmával sikerül majd elképzelnem a jelenetet. Valami sötét helyen, hogy ne lásson, halkan, hogy ne remegjen a hangom, és elég részegen ahhoz, hogy egyikünk se róhassa fel a másiknak később, talán majd akkor, de még nem vagyok biztos magamban.

* * *

Sosem fogja tudni elképzelni, milyen sebet ejt rajtam minden egyes pillantással, amit másokra pazarol. Az a fényesen csillogó tekintet csak engem illet meg, és ha nem lennék ilyen gyáva, rákényszeríteném, hogy az enyém maradjon, ami nekem készült.

Elfogadtam, hogy ezt csinálja. Nem örültem, de ez még mindig jobb, mint a semmi. Ha már jó válasz nincs, válasszuk a kevesebb veszteséggel járót.

A szívem néha összefacsarodik, ahogy a kék és vörös fények lágy táncot járnak a hófehér bőrön. A saját szemeimmel láthatom a romlás szépségét, és még tudok nevetni rajta. Bolond kisöcsém, ez csak a magány. Hamarosan minden rendbe jön, és leszoksz azokról a pótlékokról, amikre kisebb vagyon költöttem eddig. Nem mintha ez számítana.

Mikor két éve beesett az ajtómon, meglepődtem. Nem sokkal előtte fejtette ki, hogy többé nem tekint rokonának. Jellemző rá. Csak akkor vette észre, hogy semmije sem maradt, mikor a romokra akart építkezni. Az a család már szétszakadt, mikor kijelentettem, amit. Menekültem, sikerült, és minden vágyam volt, hogy Sasuke is velem jöhessen, de a helyzet úgy hozta, hogy a marasztalás erősebb volt arról az oldalról. A szüleink helyében én sem engedtem volna el őt a… még mindig nem vagyok képes kimondani.

Az első éveim egyedül egyenlők voltak a sekély pocsolyában való fuldoklással. Nemegyszer ébredtem remegve, idegenek oldalán, és sokáig tartott, mire rendesen meg tudtam élni alkalmi keresetemből. Annyiszor felvetődött bennem a kérdés, hogy én tényleg ennyire értéktelen lennék, és annyiszor sírtam magam álomba, hogy kész óceán fogadott, mikor végre elszenderedtem.

Aztán jött egy kéz, és kihúzott abból a mocskos világból, miben fuldokoltam. Azzal mentett meg, hogy gondoskodnom kellett róla. Nem volt több időm magammal foglalkozni, nem volt lehetőségem szembenézni az egzisztenciális problémáimmal, és a társadalomtól való rettegéssel, ott volt ez a törékeny élet, és minden erőmet arra fordítottam, hogy megmeneküljön.

Emlékszem arra az éjszakára, mikor bedrogozva, az eszméletvesztés határán ölelt magához, és úgy csókolt, mintha tőlem várná a gyógyulást, a megújulást… én pedig nem adhattam neki mást, mint amire igazán vágyott. Kettőnk közül én vagyok a gyengébb, legalább is én vagyok a könnyebben befolyásolható. Én hamarabb adom fel, az én álmaimat könnyű összetörni. Én képes vagyok még a saját árnyékom elől is a sötétségbe menekülni. Én beteg vagyok, Sasuke viszont jobban ápolásra szorul, mint én.

A szüleim nem értették meg, mikor megpróbáltam elmagyarázni, csak hajtogatták, hogy nem vagyok a gyerekük többé. Nem is sajnáltam annyira. Az akkori Itachi a következő percért lélegzett, és abban ők nem játszottak fontos szerepet – egyszerűbb terhek nélkül úszni a folyóban.

Én sosem próbáltam meg visszamenni, eldöntöttem, hogy az már a múlt, de Sasukét megpróbáltam visszavinni. Megpróbáltam meggyőzni arról, hogy az a helyes út, azon kell járnia, azt kell követnie, de nem hallgatott rám. Önző voltam, de nem erőltettem annyira, hogy visszatérjen a normális életbe. Tizenhét volt, én már huszonkettő. Velem lakhatott, nem ütközött törvénybe.

Megpróbáltam diadalmaskodni saját önzésemen, és gyakorlatilag visszakergetni kisöcsémet a szülői házba. Úgy intéztem a dolgokat, hogy férfival találjon, de őt nem feszélyezte a dolog. Meglepődtem. Megpróbáltam megtisztítani a bepiszkolt lelkét, de annyit hibáztam közben, hogy nem jutottam semmire- az én lelkem is veszített fényéből egy kicsit.

Soha nem mondta meg az igazi okát, amiért beesett az ajtómon, de elég a külsérelmi nyomok alapján azonnal az ügyeletre vittem. Nem sírt, nem kért segítséget, csak azt mondta, szeretne aludni egyet, és nem akar bent maradni. Heteken keresztül jártunk vissza kontrollra. A szüleinket értesítették, de nem érdekelte őket különösebben. A kórházi számlát én fizettem.

A pszichológus előtt nemhogy ő, majdnem én buktam le, de eléggé féltem tőle ahhoz, hogy ne beszéljek semmit.

* * *

A poháron megcsillanó fények elvezetnek a múltba, abba az érzéketlen éjszakába, ahol életem legnagyobb fájdalmát éltem meg. A lelkem színtelenné vált, megkeményedett, és az üvegszerű képződményen apró repedések keletkeztek, egész addig, mígnem elpattant, és szemmel nem látható, apró darabokra hullott szét.

Amikor valaki azt mondja, hogy _elvesztem_, tudom, hogy miről beszél, bár neki még fogalma sincs arról.

Nem tudja, milyen a kora tavaszi, párfokos levegőbe kiáltani, segítséget remélve, és csak fülsértő, sakálszerű röhögést visszakapni. Ha van valami, amit a legrosszabb ellenségemnek sem kívánok, akkor ez az.

A gyomrom felkavarodik arra a kegyetlenségre, ahogy letépte rólam a ruhát, és ahogy az a penge gúnyos óvatossággal aprította az ereimet…

Annyi könnyet még életemben nem hullattam egyszerre, mint akkor. Ha be lettem volna nyomva, nem sírtam volna, hanem tiltakoztam, ordítva küzdöttem volna, nem ezzel a csendes megadással. Ha nem lettem volna gyenge, nem lenne múltam.

Tudtam, hogy ő nem is olyan rég megölt egy embert, és én akartam megbüntetni érte. A legbűnösebb nem tehet igazságot.

Próbáltam nem vinnyogni, nem hangot adni, remegtem, ahogy a véres penge a nyakamhoz vándorolt, hagytam a könnyeket, hadd menjenek saját útjukra, járják be rendesen, és ne jöjjenek vissza, soha többé.

Ott volt a tudat, hogy ha én feláldozom magam, elkapják, mert én okos vagyok, és én megmenthetem a többieket. Végtelenhosszú percek, majd mocskosan húzza vissza alsóját és felveszi nadrágját, én meg mozgásképtelenül csúszok le a fal mellett. Nem volt messze az a lakás, de nem tudtam futni. Részeg hajléktalanokat is megszégyenítő elesettséggel kúsztam el az utolsó emberhez ezen a világon, és hazatérést remélve tenyereltem rá a csengőre.

Elveszthettem az eszméletem, mert a sürgősségin ébredtem. Rosszarcú emberek között, szemüveges orvosok, és idősödő ápolónőkkel körülvéve. Mint egy különleges beteg. Nem vagyok beteg, megerőszakoltak. Van különbség. Mire el tudtam mondani, hogy mi történt, sok idő telt el… a támadóm eltűnt erről a világról. Öngyilkos lett, még aznap éjjel. Nem tudtam megítélni, hogy talán apám keze van-e a dologban, vagy esetleg egy mecénásom, egy őrangyalom.

Akkor nem én voltam a gyilkos, engem öltek meg kegyetlen lassúsággal. Fájdalomcsillapítót akartam, még többet és többet, és soha többé egy szót sem hallani a végbélrákról és AIDSről.

Itachi nem mondta el a pszichológusnak, hogy beteg, én pedig még nem voltam képes belegondolni a dolgokba. Megfulladtam valahogy, és nem jött senki, hogy lélegeztessen.

A poháron mindig látom azt, amit nem akarok, és amit egyszer már kisírtam magamból. Azt a földöntúli fájdalmat soha többé nem akarom elképzelni sem. Az emléktől is sírni akarok.

Már nem vagyok olyan önző, mint akkor. Most tudom, hogy Itachi igenis beteg volt, és nem szeszélyes természetű. Nem azért választotta ezt, mert annyira szerette volna, ez így alakult, és olyan mókuskerékbe került, amiből nem tudott kiszállni. A szüleink feltételezték, hogy nálam is felléphet, ezért vigyáztak rám… persze, hogy nálam is jelentkezett. Kis időn belül, és nem ugyanaz, de a tényt, hogy mindketten… ezt nem tudták elfogadni.

Itachi _borderline_ személyiség, én mániás-depressziós vagyok, és ez a kettő kéz a kézben jár.

Először haragudtam rá, amiért nem tud normális lenni, amiért nem lehet olyan báty, amilyen nekem kell. Vele nem lehet elmenni vacsorázni, mert háromóránként elsírja magát. Túl büszke ahhoz, hogy segítséget kérjen, és látom, hogy ez lassan megöli. Amíg velem foglalkozik, elfelejti a világot, de én kéthetente elvesztem minden lelkesedésem. Én nem bírom azt az erőltetett tempót, amit diktál, és gyáva vagyok közölni ezt vele. Félek, hogy hamarosan belépek a második hétbe, és akkor elvesztem őt. Ilyenkor még a maradék figyelmem is eltűnik, és csak magammal törődöm.

* * *

Utat török magamnak a tömegen keresztül, reménykedve, hogy rosszul láttam, ahogy megsimítják az arcát. Ő az enyém, és ezt tudniuk kell, hiába nincsenek szavak és tettek. Ez már eldőlt, mielőtt befolyásolhattam volna.

A pulthoz megyek, tekintetem átvágja a füstös levegőt, elkapva kisöcsém értetlen tekintetét.

Hirtelen jön a roham. Hányingerem támad, de a gyomrom üres. Könnyek szöknek a szemembe, szinte érzem, ahogy bőröm árnyalatokat fehéredik. Ellököm magam a pulttól, szemem sarkából még észlelem, ahogy a simogató kezet még jobban magához húzza.

Kirohanok a bárból, egy közeli parkot célzok meg, lerogyok a fűbe. Kitör belőlem a zokogás.

Ő mást akar, nem engem. Én csak zavarom őt. Kettőnk közül én vagyok a gyenge, és ha ez így folytatódik, elvesztem. Folyamatosan megcsal engem. Tudja, hogy az enyém, tudja, hogy szeretem, és emellett elmegy. Kihasznál, amikor szüksége van valakire, és a következő percben eldob. Apró darabokra tépi a bizalmam.

Nem tudok haragudni rá. Mindent visszaad, amit elvesz tőlem. Széttépi a lelkem, és utána darabonként állítja helyre. Mintha ez lenne a legjobb szórakozása.

Próbálom visszanyelni könnyeimet, de nem megy. Rázkódik a vállam, összezuhanok. Meg fogok fázni, mert tavasz eleje van. Nem hoztam ki a kabátom, de kisírt szemekkel nem mehetek vissza. A kulcsom Sasukénál. A rohamom gyorsan elcsendesül, gondolataim kitisztulnak. Talán mert már sírtam egyet indulás előtt is.

A béke ideiglenes, a nyugalmamat szét fogja zúzni valami, pont úgy, ahogy az előbb a basszeros azt a gitárt – ezt is azért tudom, mert belátok a szórakozóhely ablakán.

Sasuke megkocogtatja a vállam. Fel van öltözve, indulásra kész, kezében a kabátom. Eszembe jut, milyen rég zenéltünk utoljára. Sasuke szeretett gitározni, tehetséges volt a zenében. Valami olyan különleges nyelven értett ő, amin én nem, és mégis megértettem minden szavát, ami a világhoz szólt.

A zenéből nem maradt semmi, a gitár nyaka eltört, a húrok elszakadtak, már csak olyan hangot hallok, mintha rozsdás fogaskerekek súrlódnának egymáson, menekülve valahová, egymás elől, de olyan lassan, hogy nem tudnak versenyre kelni még egymással sem.

Én meg zongoráztam. Sokáig, kitartóan, de nem mentem vele semmire. Egy dallamra sem emlékszem, hiába kérik, hogy játsszak. Ha én zongorázom, az zene, a zene pedig a kisöcsémre emlékeztet, aki eltaszít magától. A zene fáj nekem.

- Ez furcsa – elmélkedik Sasuke, miközben hazafelé sétálunk. – A srác még csak be sem volt nyomva. Ch…

- Senki se normális – mondok vélemény, és komolyan is gondolom. Mindenkiben található valamilyen hiba. Ha nem itt, akkor ott, de vannak mocskos foltok az életünkön, melyet nem lehet eltörölni olyan egyszerűen, mint egy poharat.

Kérdő tekintetére kelletlenül válaszolok:

- Nem tudom megmondani, miért vannak egyes embereknek perverziói, mitől lesz valaki gyilkos, hogy miért leszünk szerelmesek.

- Nem is kell. Őrült egy világ ez – sóhajtja az én sokat látott kisöcsém, és valahogy összefacsarodik a lelkem. Mennyi mindent élt már túl, és sehol sincs. Máris többet vesztett, mint a legtöbb ember, és ezt még én sem tudom neki visszaadni. Sóhajtok egy mélyet.

Miért van darabokban a lelke, mikor tulajdonképpen nincs is semmi bajom? Nem lehetek ennyire önző. Nem kívánhatok még több figyelmet. Nekem kell adnom, mert ez itt nincs rendben.

Sasuke, hogy bírod ki, hogy arctalan gesztusok, személyiség nélküli emberek között töltöd minden estéd, engedve a lágy érintéseket, engedve, hogy magukkal vigyenek belőled egy-egy apró darabot? Ennyire nem akarsz engem?

* * *

Itachi lakásán egy üveg vodka társaságában lépek be a második hétbe, és változok meg egyik percről a másikra. A még égő csikket a kandallóba dobom, fellobban a tűz. Nem hiányzik sok, hogy egy kis itallal fokozzam a hangulatot, de végül a fürdőben kötök ki. Kár, hogy a zuhany alatt nem lehet cigizni. A hideg víz jólesik, de elfáradok.

Mindjárt elsírom magam. Lemosom magamról a mocskos érintéseket, az elsuttogott szavakat, törülközővel derekamon kidobálom a farzsebembe rejtett neveket, számokat és címeket, de legszívesebben felgyújtanám.

Folynak a könnyeim, még mindig maradtak. Itachi nem hallja, ahogy halkan sírok. Talán ő is szenved, de ő legalább nem issza le magát, és nem szégyenül meg ennyire.

Nem akarom, hogy más legyen a viszonyunk, mint a törékeny, kicsit több mint testvériség. Én emiatt vagyok vele, engem a veszély vonz, hogy bármikor lebukhatok, hogy menekülnöm kell – ez az én külön perverzióm.

Szinte még vizes vagyok, a szobájába megyek. Éppen a teraszon cigizik. Kikapom kezéből a csikket, lehajítom a mélybe, hátha felgyújt egy autót. Kérdőn néz rám. Nem tudom megmagyarázni a tettemet, de elégedetten vesz karjaiba, mikor megcsókolom.

Megérti, hogy nekem most ez kell, de a dolgok túlságosan gyors egymásutánban következnek, máris az ágyon végzem. Ezt elhibáztam, ujjai csipeszként szorulnak mellbimbóim körül. Túl gyorsan esik neki ajkaimnak, szinte várom, hogy a ledobott cigi tényleg felrobbantson egy autót, de nem történik. Már hiába tiltakoznék, nem tudok, Ezt már nem tagadhatom meg tőle.

Szétszakadok, apró darabokra.

* * *

Egy folyómeder mélyére kerültem. A tudat rosszabb, mint a valóságos tett. Nem öltem meg senkit, nem ártottam senkinek, és mégis úgy érzem magam, mintha jogosan ítéltek volna életfogytiglanra.

Nem megyek ki holnap az utcára. Megölnek azok a hideg szemek. Mindenki tudja rólam, de nem mondják a szemembe, a hátam mögött súgnak össze. Lassan megőrülök, elfog a kétség. Nem marad bizonyosságom a helyes döntésben.

Ha akarok valamit, azt el kell vennem. Nem segítenek rajtam a könnyek és a halkan suttogott szavak, a sóhajok. Nekem erő kell, és élnem kell ezzel az erővel.

Mikor vesztettem el az eszem? Mikor fordult át az idő későtavasziba, mióta fekszem ezen a tökéletes testen?

Mit tettem vele?

A zuhany segít vajon lehiggadni, vagy egy parkban talál a reggel? Esetleg még mindig abban a bárban vagyok, és a poharakat törölgető öcsém kezét figyelem, a múlton rágódva. Maradtak nekem még könnyeim egyáltalán?

Nincs megoldás, Sasuke – suttogom a semminek, és a semmi nem válaszol nekem semmit, és így van ez rendjén.

Megsérülök, ő megsérül. Szeretem őt, ő is engem. Én nézem őt minden éjjel, és néha ő is visszanéz. Mindig én akarom őt, és én vagyok az oka, hogy mindig elvesztem.

Ő szeretett engem, egészen addig, míg én le nem romboltam az utolsó lehetőégét.

Egymásért romboljuk le az álmainkat, és a romokból nem marad más, csak mi.

Ő pusztított el engem minden apró mozdulatával, minden mosolyával és tettével. Magához vont, elragadott, és a zuhanyzó hideg padlóján együtt ébredtünk.

Ha én egyszer meghalok, ő fog megölni engem ezzel a jeges, pusztító szerelemmel. Szavak nélkül, gyermeki mosollyal, de most még alszik.


End file.
